


The Pact

by Tony_Starks_biscuits



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dating/marriage pacts, Fluff, M/M, SWEET FLUFFY GOODNESS, Stony - Freeform, Writing Prompt, steve and tony are precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Starks_biscuits/pseuds/Tony_Starks_biscuits
Summary: As 11 year olds, Steve and Tony make a pact to date each other when they’re older. Fluff and sweetness ensues!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteveR2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveR2018/gifts).

> This was so fun to write! Asterisks are my way of time travel, and italicized sentences are thoughts. Throw on a playlist of love songs while you read, I swear it makes the story cuter!! Feel free to leave comments! Love and Hugs, Tony_Starks_biscuits!

Sometime in 1982-

“Hey Tony, wait up!!” Steve yelled, running as fast as his skinny legs would take him, to catch up with Tony. Tony with his backpack hanging on one shoulder, stood where he was and turned around to wait for his best friend. 

“There you are Rogers, I waited outside for ten minutes and you didn’t show so I figured you’d taken the bus.” Tony said when the boy finally caught up. “H-hey sorry. Mr. Jackson let us out late.” Steve replied panting and bending over to put his hands on his knees. 

“Here.” Tony handed his water bottle to Steve. Steve took it and downed the whole thing. Tony playfully rolled his eyes at the boy. Red face, out of breath from running for what, five minutes? 

Weak and shameless, that was Steve. But he was smart, and funny, and kinda cute. The way his perfect smile fit his face so well. How his blue eyes had a twinkle to them. I’m not the only person who notices this stuff, everyone thinks Steve is cute. Tony thought to himself. “How was yours?” Steve asked handing the water bottle back to Tony who was so deep in thought that he hadn’t been listening to a word Steve said.

“How was what?” He said, snapping out it. “Your day?” Steve replied. “O- oh yeah it was fine” “good-“ Steve nodded as they walked down the street towards his house. He couldn’t help but notice that even if Tony didn’t know where Steve was, he would still come to his house. 

He was glad that Tony felt at home with him and his mom. “Are you staying over tonight? Ma bought cookie dough!” 

“Sounds good.”  
******

After the table was cleared and the dishes were washed. The boys baked their cookies (after eating gobs of cookie dough) and headed up to Steve’s treehouse. Tony sat against the wall and Steve had sprawled out over their sleeping bags. 

“Ok Steve it’s time to get real” Tony said, clicking on a flashlight and shining it into Steve’s eyes. “Hey cut that off!!” Steve fussed, laughing with Tony. “Get real about what?” He said rubbing his eyes. “Well, we’re in sixth grade Steve, it’s time to start talking about marriage. Got your eyes set on any special ladies?”

Steve thought for a moment. “No, I guess not.” He decided. Tony rolled his eyes, completely dissatisfied with Steve’s answer. “Ok Rogers well do you have a type? Blonde or brunette?”  
“I don’t know...What color is your hair?” Steve asked. “Brown” Tony replied.  
“ I like brown then.” 

Tony’s heart started beating a little faster at Steve’s response. Steve was looking straight up at the ceiling of the treehouse. He didn’t mean anything by it, he’s just talking about hair.Tony thought silently.

“What about you? Any girls you like?” Steve asked, ending the pause. “Oh uh...Pepper actually” Tony answered. Steve shot up and looked absolutely shocked. “YOU LIKE PEPPER POTTS?-“ Tony’s eyes widened in confusion. He hadn’t expected such an animated response from Steve.

“The same girl who’s called you short stack since third grade? THAT pepper? That’s hilarious” Steve laughed falling back onto the sleeping bag. Tony stared blankly at him. “Yes that would be the one.” “What do you like about her?” Steve asked, finally calming down from his laughing fit. 

“Well you know...she’s pretty. And super smart. And I think she would be a fine asset to The family company” Tony shrugged. Steve sighed. “Tony, you’re supposed to be in love with someone before you marry them. Not be concerned about an ‘asset to the company’ Ma says you have to establish an emotional connection.” 

“Ok well Pepper and I have an emotional connection! Last year I helped hang up flyers for her class president campaign, and she said thank you and gave me a hug!” After another pause Steve croaked out “maybe you should have a plan b just in case it doesn’t work out” before laughing again, which made Tony crack up. 

“Ok you’re right, but I don’t have any other girls in mind.”

“I don’t have one at all-“ Steve sighed. “but I have an idea. Hear me out ok?”  
Tony narrowed his eyes at Steve. “Ok”

“Alright-“ Steve continued. “So we’ve been best friends since kindergarten, which means we have an emotional connection. So we should-“.

“Get MARRIED?” Tony interrupted trying to hide his amusement.

“I was gonna say make a dating pact” Steve laughed. “Ohh ok tell me more” Tony smiled, wiggling into his sleeping bag. 

“Ok, so when we’re both like thirty, if neither of us are dating by then, we’ll meet on New Year’s Eve for a date with each other!”

Tony nodded and yawned. “Ok Steve, sounds good.” 

“Good” Steve said laying his head down.

“Night Steve”  
“Night Tony”


	2. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which guy remembered the pact? Let’s find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I should’ve specified that there would be a part two lol! This is SUCH a cliche story but I HAD to do it!! I think you’re gonna liiiike this! Let me know what you think! Love and Hugs, Tony_Starks_bicuits!

2012

Within the next year, the expansion of Stark Industries took Tony and his family away to Malibu. The move had been extremely hard on the boys. Steve was the only person who knew all of Tony’s stresses and anxieties. Tony was the only person who cared enough to befriend sickly, skinny, Steve. 

For the first year or so, they mailed each other and even talked on the phone. But after a while, their communication dwindled and the two grew apart. 

Tony focused on academics and engineering. Steve focused on his art. They moved on and made other friends. They both started and ended relationships with other people. 

The freedom of adulthood brought Tony back to New York. And Steve had traveled, but never moved from Brooklyn.  
*****

Straightening his tie and buttoning his nicest corduroy coat. Steve tossed on a hat, and gloves before heading out and walking to the train station that was decorated for the holidays. 

It was a short ride and before he knew it he was walking through Manhattan. The biting cold wasn’t a distraction for him this time, he was on a mission.  
He almost passed a florist cart when he spotted some vibrant red roses caught his eye. The frost on the tips of the petals were so gorgeous and picturesque that Steve couldn’t resist buying them. 

Once he purchased the flowers, he continued on his walk. Does he remember? Will he know who I am? I hope he doesn’t get weirded out. Steve’s mind was buzzing with all the possible outcomes of this unannounced meeting. 

He was at the large glass doors of Stark Tower. Tony was so accomplished, who else did he know with a building named after them? What if he’s out of my league now? Steve was getting worried that this was a bad idea. 

He did it anyway.

He walked into the building and immediately noticed a familiar strawberry-blonde haired woman speaking with the receptionist.

“Pepper?” Steve called out, hoping it was her. The woman turned around taking in the sight of Steve. She looked completely confused before her facial expression changed to surprise.

“Steven Rogers?” Pepper asked with her mouth dropped open. “Yeah!” He chuckled. “Wow! You have grown UP-“  
and she was right. He was at least six feet, and his small shoulders had widened out. He had muscled up and even grown a thick beard. He was barely recognizable. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked smiling and giving him a hug. “I’m here to surprise Tony.” Steve smiles shyly. “Oh Steve, he’s going to lose his mind...more than he has already-“ Pepper added with a chuckle. “Wow, ok well let me take you up!” 

The two stepped into the private elevator and Pepper couldn’t stop smiling. “Those flowers are really nice, I guess you remembered he loves red?” Steve nodded with a smile.  
“Of course”. 

“Ok listen don’t be nervous ok? I know this is probably kind of intimidating but he’s still same old goofy short stack Tony”

“He’s still short?” Steve laughed. “Well he’s not tall.” Pepper said pursing her lips. The elevator came to a stop and they stepped out into what appeared to be a living room. It was so modernized that it was hard to tell. 

“Jarvis where’s Tony?” Pepper asked. “He appears to be in his lab for the sixteenth hour, Miss Potts.” Jarvis said with a tinge of shade.  
“Jarvis is here?” Steve asked, looking around trying to find where the voice came from. 

“No he passed a while back, but tony programmed his voice into an AI. He can explain the technology of it better than I can, which makes one thing.-“ Pepper answered. “But anyway go right down those stairs and scan this card, it’ll let you right in.” 

Steve had a gleam of hope that Pepper would come with him, but he knew this was something he should do himself. He headed down the steps and heard the muffled sound of some AC/DC song. Wow that hasn’t changed. Steve thought to himself. 

When he got to the glass doors, he peeked in and didn’t see him. The music was blaring. But when he scanned the card it quieted down some and the doors slid apart. 

He took a few steps in and saw Tony there on the floor drilling nails and bolts into some iron contraption. “Hey Pep” he said without turning around. “Not Pepper” Steve replied with a shy smile.

Tony turned around quickly and took the safety goggles from over his eyes. “No...you’re not...who are you?” Tony squinted in confusion. Who was this dude and how did he get down here? 

“Are you here to kill me?”  
Tony asked in an exasperated tone. “With flowers?” Steve smiled, and Tony immediately knew who it was. 

“St- Steve? No way...No...Steve?” Tony stuttered. “Happy New Year’s Eve!” Steve replied, blushing hard. “Thanks but wh- ohh, WOOOW” Tony was astonished. “The pact! You remembered the pact!” “I did” Steve laughed at Tony’s reaction. 

WH- I have a LOT of questions....that you can answer on our date?” Tony asked with a slow grin. “I’m ready when you are!” Steve chuckled nervously. 

“Wow-“ Tony ran a grease stained hand through his brown hair. “Well I’m not ready because I look like trash so give me thirty minutes. Make yourself at home.”

He wasn’t wrong but Steve couldn’t help but see right past the dirt and oil. Tony had gone from really cute to super handsome. The tank top he wore exposed his muscled and extremely toned arms. He had a nice tan, even in the dead of winter, and his facial hair was very fitting for him.

And he also had...a really nice butt? But everyone noticed that right?

“I LOVE THOSE FLOWERS BY THE WAY” Tony yelled halfway upstairs already.  
****  
Tony showered all of the grease and grime off, and was blow drying and combing his hair. His mind was racing about he and Steve’s date. He couldn’t believe that Steve had remembered after all of these years. But of course he had.

Wait...what’s Steve wearing, I don’t want to be over or underdressed. Tony decided the best way to decide was to ask and went out in the living room to see.

“Hey Steve what are you wearing?” Tony asked entering the room to see Steve looking at a family photo album that he must have found on a shelf somewhere. “Just some j- oh wh-you’re not dressed.” Steve stammered at the sight of Tony in nothing but a towel. 

“Yeah cuz I came to see what you’re wearing, I didn’t want to be ‘extra’” Steve blinked. “Oh ok well I’m just wearing jeans and a sweater so.” 

“K cool brb” 

Steve watched as he walked away.  
Yeah a really nice butt.  
*****

“I swear to you, I couldn’t make it up if I tried” Steve laughed as he told Tony a story of an art auction gone horribly wrong.Tony was practically in tears from laughing so hard. The two had quickly fallen back into the comfort of their old relationship.

They’d gone out for shawarma, something Tony had recommended. “Wow that sounds...dangerous to say the least” Tony said wiping his eyes.

“10/10 would not recommend that experience.” Steve laughed.

Their server came and sat the check down and they both reached for it. “Oh don’t worry I got it” Steve smiled.

“Hell no, you came all the way to see me I’ve got dinner.” Tony reached and grabbed it back.

“It was a forty minute train ride that’s not long at all, plus I’m the one who remembered the date which means technically I’m the one taking you out. So therefore-“ he reached out to take the bill. “the check is mine”  
Tony scowled hard. “Fine Rogers, but dessert is on me”  
****

The winter sky was getting dark, but the city lights were shining bright. The two had stopped at a cookie shop for dessert and were now walking through Times Square. 

They walked a few more blocks and ran into a live music show. By the time they walked up, the band had started playing a slower song and couples lined the blocked off streets to dance. 

Steve turned to Tony. 

“Wanna dance?” 

“How could I say no to you Rogers?”

Steve took Tony’s hand and led him to an empty spot. Tony placed his free hand on Steve’s upper arm, and Steve put his on Tony’s waist. 

After a moment, Tony broke the silence.

“Hey, Thank you for this. I mean it’s one thing that you remembered, but to actually do it? That’s pretty ballsy.”

Steve nodded. “I was pretty nervous, not gonna lie. But it was worth it.”

“I’m glad you did-“ Tony smiles and looked down. “I uh...I really missed you Steve.” 

“I missed you too Tony. You know I never would have admitted this then, but back before you moved...I had a huge crush on you.”

“Oh is that so?-” Tony quipped. “-I had nooo idea.”

Steve laughed and rolled his eyes. “Yes I did, and I suppose it was more apparent than I thought.

“Well you weren’t great at hiding it. But I had a crush on you too. I don’t think I knew thats what it was though. I know now...not much has changed.”

“You still have feelings for me?” Steve asked softly.

Tony sighed and looked away again.  
“Yeah I do. You showed up out of nowhere with this beard and all of those feelings just came back.”

“Me too. And I’m glad you like the beard” Steve laughed. 

“Not to sound like a cheesy rom-com, but...this has been the best night I’ve had in a long time.”

“I agree, it’s been perfe- wait I have an idea.” Steve said and took Tony’s hand, quickly guiding him through the crowd and down to the nearest subway entrance.

“Ya know what Steve you’re right, the only thing that could make this night more perfect is having to avoid sewer rats during our makeout sesh in a musty subway station.” Tony said sarcastically making Steve cackle.

“We aren’t making out in a subway station doofus” Steve smiled as they waited for the next train. 

“Ok well you’re an artist and y’all are a different breed, so I wouldn’t have been surprised” Tony said deadpan, eliciting another cackle from Steve.

When they took their seats on the train, it wasn’t long before Tony had leaned his head against Steve’s shoulder and dozed off.

When the train stopped, the two laughed and walked all the way to Steve’s house. 

“Ok ok shut up we’re in a neighborhood, we can’t wake up people’s children” Steve said wiping tears of laughter from his eye and leading Tony around to the backyard.

“Oh my god it’s almost exactly how I remember it, except you moved the bird bath. Where is it?”

“Well like twelve years ago Ma forgot to refill it before we left for a week, and birds started pooping in it. I guess you could say it turned into a turd bath.”

“You’re still comin up with bad jokes huh?” Tony laughed.

“Yes sir.” Steve nodded.

“Oh my God the treehouse! Was that the idea you had?” 

“Paaart of it!” Steve muttered and climbed up the ladder behind Tony. When he got up there he flipped a small switch, turning on a long string of fairy lights around the perimeter of the ceiling. There were more hanging aesthetically on the back wall.

The light revealed what had to be a pile of at least ten huge, thick, fluffy blankets and a bunch of pillows at the top. Steve had a tiny heat lamp in the corner that had clearly been on a while because despite the temps being below zero, the treehouse itself was quite cozy.

“Steve...this is amazing how did you even get this stuff up here? Wow. And you must’ve been mighty confident in your plan if you just knew I was gonna come back with you.” Tony chuckled. 

“I’m glad you like it! I was really relying on my beard actually-“ Steve Joked. “-I’ll be right back.” He said, as he climbed down the ladder and went inside. 

Tony watched him from the little window of the treehouse. What a dork. A smart, funny, and super cute dork. 

Steve came back out and threw a bag of marshmallows, two metal spoons, and two packs of hot cocoa through the small window.

“A little warning next time please” Tony fussed when Steve re-emerged slowly with two mugs full of hot water.

“Sorry, mom says hi by the way” Steve smiled and sat next to Tony.

“She’s still awake?” 

“Oh yeah her bingo/bible study group just left like an hour ago, and now she’s doing her nightly exercise routine.”

“At midnight?”  
“At midnight” Steve replied.

Tony nodded and kindly took the mug Steve handed him. “Thanks Steve. This is honestly the nicest, most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“Of course! If I could have back in sixth grade I would have.”

“I don’t doubt that.”

“If I could have kissed you in sixth grade I would have” 

“I would’ve liked that...Still would.”

Steves face curled into a half smile as he sat his mug down and reached over to gently bring Tony’s face to his, before pressing a gentle but passionate kiss to his lips. 

Tony sat his mug down without breaking away from Steve and as the kiss deepened, he laid back onto fluffy blanket mattress.

Tony put his arms around Steve’s neck and Steve lowered on top of him running a hand through his Tony’s hair. Which was still his favorite color. Brown.

“Are we about to get laid in our childhood playhouse?” Tony asked when things got more heated between them. 

“If you want! Cuz I want, do you want?” Steve asked laughing. 

“Yeah, I want” Tony said, kissing Steve again.

*****

The next morning Sarah had made a large breakfast since she knew Tony had stayed over. She put on her coat and gloves and headed out to get the guys.

Tony was cuddled on Steve’s chest and they were talking about their future together.  
“Ok Steve I have an idea-“ 

“oh lord” 

“JUST listen, we should make a pact! A marriage pact an- Steve stop laughing you’re gonna make me laugh. Ok the pact is, a year from now, if we still feel the same way as we do right now in this minute...someone’s gotta propose.” 

“Ok Tony, sounds good” Steve laughed.

“Ok good” Tony sat up on his elbows to kiss Steve, when Sarah came up the ladder.

“Hey boys breakfast is- AH” Sarah yelped, less than prepared to see the two kissing each other, shirtless.

“OH MY GOD mom you gotta knock!” Steve said blushing and reaching for his shirt.

“Knock on a treehouse Steven?”

“Hey Mrs. Rogers! How are you?” Tony said sitting up and stretching his arms before pulling on his shirt too. Steve glared at Tony. Shameless. He thought silently.

“I’m well! Breakfast is ready so you two come on down when you’re...done.” Sarah said, quickly heading back down the ladder and into the house. 

Tony looked at Steve and Steve looked back at Tony.

“Had we done this in the subway station like I SUGGESTED!-“ 

“You are a fool-” Steve laughed. “-But you’re my fool”

“Ugh cheesy much?” Tony frowned as he headed down the ladder first.

“You love it” Steve replied, following him.

“I do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you really want it...maybe I’ll make a wedding chapter! Let me know what ya think!


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year’s Eve is back again and it’s time for the next part of Steve and Tony’s pact, the proposal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding chapter should be out soon! I may continue this au with ficlets and drabbles but I’m not sure yet. Let me know what you think in the comments! Love and Hugs, Tony_Starks_biscuits

2013

It was December 31st and Tony was antsy. He’d managed to keep himself distracted in his lab, but after an hour it was all he could think about.

In the morning, he was proposing to Steve. 

The two had stuck together after Steve had remembered their original pact. They were so glad to have each other again.

“Tony relax. Everything will be fine!”

Tony sighed. “I know pep, it’s just...I have this tiny voice in the back of my head saying he’ll say no.”

“You think Steven Rogers is going to reject your proposal? That’s hilarious” Pepper laughed.

Tony scowled at her.

“Ok ok listen, how much do you love Steve?”

Tony’s heart started beating faster just thinking about him.

“More than anything, anything in the world” Tony replied trying to hold back a smitten grin.

“That’s exactly how much Steve loves you! Why is that so hard for you to believe?” 

“Ugh ok. You have a point.” Tony conceded.

“No, I’m _right_! Say it, I wanna hear you say it. Say Pepper, you’re _right_!”

Tony turned back to his project. “I will _not_”

****

Steve was packing up his supplies from teaching an art class when he decided to text Tony. 

_Are we still on for tonight?_

Even a year later, Steve still got butterflies when he texted or talked to Tony. 

_Yes, can’t wait to see you!_ Tony texted back almost immediately.

Steve smiled and put his phone away heading home to get ready.

******

Everlasting Love by Natalie Cole, played loudly throughout Tony’s penthouse as he prepared for his night with Steve. 

He just couldn’t decide what he would wear. But twenty minutes and a “_All these clothes and I still have nothing to wear_” meltdown. He settled on grey jeans, a white shirt, and a navy blue blazer.

After an hour and a half of getting ready, Tony walked out to the living room and was surprised to see Steve sitting on the couch eating grapes and watching tv.

“Hey babe, ready to go?” Steve asked turning off the tv and standing up to stretch.

“Uh yeah... how long have you been here?” Tony laughed, watching Steve fold the blanket he’d been under.

“Like half an hour I think” Steve replied, checking his watch and heading over to kiss Tony.

“You look really nice” he said lingering for a moment before breaking away. 

“Thanks! So do you- YOURE WEARING THE JACKET!!”Tony exclaimed rubbing Steve’s arm in the brown suede jacket he’d bought him for Christmas. 

“I _am_ wearing the jacket” Steve laughed as he and Tony headed out the door. 

****

After a romantic three hour date of dinner and ice skating, they went back to Steve’s and decided to spend the rest of their evening indoors.

They changed into sweatpants and t shirts and went to the living room to watch Netflix. Tony popped popcorn and Steve turned on Pitch Perfect. They would never tell anyone, but it was their favorite movie to watch together.

Tony brought the popcorn and two empty plastic cups into the living room and sat next to Steve. 

He checked his watch. 

10:07

_God this night just wouldn’t go fast enough._

Steve put his arm around tony and pulled him in. Tony snuggled up next to him. 

“Did you get the cups?” Steve asked pretending to be serious.

“Of course” tony reassured. 

If you thought the cups were for drinking out of, You’re sadly mistaken.

When the song started, the two moved to the edge of the couch and closer to the coffee table, grabbed the cups and waited for the cue.

_“I got my ticket for the long way round, two bottle a whiskey for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company and I’m leaving tomorrow what do ya say?”_

The guys had finally perfected the cup sequence and did it effortlessly every time they watched the movie.

When the song was over they went right back to their original spots like nothing even happened. 

By the time the movie had ended, they had both fallen asleep. 

******

When Tony opened his eyes, the sun was shining through the open blinds. He had fallen asleep with his head in Steve’s lap. He moved slowly and gently so he didn’t wake the other man and stood up to find his jacket. 

He stuck his hand in the pocket of his jacket and grabbed the little box. He took the ring out and held it between his fingers for a moment. 

He was really about to do this.

He walked over to Steve and gently picked up his left hand. Steve was a heavy sleeper and felt nothing, so Tony continued. 

He slid the shiny silver band onto Steve’s ring finger slowly. When it was on, he stood back and admired the man. 

Even knocked out cold, he was still the cutest. Tony couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Steve. He loved him.

He laid back in the spot he was in before and rested there until Steve woke up. 

“Morning love” Steve said yawning before placing his left hand on Tony’s face and kissing him softly.

“Morning” Tony smiled and sat up to let him get up. Steve went to the bathroom and tony grabbed his phone and tried his best to act nonchalant about the proposal.

But when Steve came back into the living room he didn’t have the face of a man who had just been proposed to. It was still just regular, giddy Steve.

_He didn’t see it? How could not see it?_ Tony thought.

“Want some breakfast?” Steve asked, headed into the kitchen to make pancakes. 

“Sure!” Tony said trying to hide his confusion. He stretched out on the couch and let his eyes peek over the back. 

He watched as Steve cracked eggs and measured flour and milk and all the ingredients to make pancakes. 

_How the hell has he not noticed yettt?!!!_ Tony was getting anxious.

“Hey Tony!”

“Yeah?” Tony said eagerly 

“Do you want blueberries in your pancakes?”

Tony sighed internally.

“Yes dear!” He said fake cheesing.

A few minutes later, the two were sitting at the kitchen table eating their breakfast. 

“Happy New Year babe!” Steve said putting his hand on top of Tony’s and giving it a squeeze.

“Happy new year!” Tony replied with his mouth full. 

Steve reached for his cup of orange juice and when he tilted the cup he immediately choked. 

“Oh MY GOD are you OK?” Tony said with concern.

“You-*choke choke* SLY _BASTARD_\- *choke choke*”

Tony’s face went from worry to extreme amusement.

“HA YOU FINALLY SAW IT!!” Tony laughed loudly, while Steve wipes the part of the table where he’d choked out the orange juice.

“When did you even do this?” Steve asked, voice extremely high in pitch as he admired the ring on his finger.

“Like an HOUR AGO!! _Took you long enough!!” _Tony said rolling his eyes and taking a sip of his juice _without choking._

“Wow! Steve and Tony’s pact part two huh?”

Steve said softly.

“Yeah,do you like it?” Tony asked nervously.

“I love it!” Steve smiled back.

“Ok good...but like...this is a proposal so...is it a yes or is this awkward now? You’re making me anxious” tony said scratching his beard with a tight smile.

“Oh Tony absolutely yes! A thousand times yes!” Steve said as they both reached over the table for a kiss. 

When they sat back down Steve couldn’t stop smiling, and an overwhelming feeling of relief and joy came over Tony. 

After breakfast he turned a playlist of love songs on Steve’s soundsystem and they cleaned up the mess from their meal.

When the dishes were washed and everything was put away, the song At Last by Etta James hummed through the apartment. 

If you looked through the window, you’d see the two men in the kitchen. Tony’s head rested on steves chest and Steve’s arms wrapped around Him. 

The two slowly dancing together, all of their cares casted away in the presence of each other. 


	4. The Wedding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of Steve and Tony’s pact, THE WEDDING!!
> 
> Follow the grooms-to-be through their special day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final installment of “The Pact” main storyline, but I will continue to add stories in this AU! I also know very little about weddings so some of this probably is inaccurate lol. Enjoy!

12:00pm Monday-

_Billionaire Tony Stark officially ties the knot with handsome fiancé Steve Rogers._

_Tony Stark and secret lover get MARRIED!_

_Tony Stark and Mystery man Steve Rogers, share elegant wedding._

Tony walked past stand after stand of the same article reworded a million different ways. And every time, his heart skipped a beat.

The day before, he had finally married his love Steve Rogers and he couldn’t be happier. He twirled the band on his ring finger and smiled as he thought about the wonderful day.

*******

30 hrs before. 

Tony’s alarm rang loudly at six am to wake him up. Tony walked across the room with a mug of hot coffee in his hand and pressed the off button. For the first time in forever, he hadn’t needed an alarm to wake him up, nor had he smacked the snooze button and rolled over to go back to sleep.

Not today. This time he had beaten the alarm. 

Tony walked over to his ceiling-to-floor glass window and gazed out at the city below him. 

It was a dreary, rainy day in Manhattan. But the chilly rain on the cold window had no effect on him. The thoughts of what would come later that day, filled him with a warmth he’d never felt before.

*****

Steve could barely feel his feet repeatedly hitting the pavement on his early morning run. He was so spaced out by the floaty feeling that had overtaken him the night before.

A feeling of sweet anticipation. 

The cold rain drizzling on his face was the only thing keeping him remotely grounded. 

His mind was completely filled with excitement and eagerness for the day to get on. 

He was finally marrying his love, Tony Stark.

*****

8:00am

Pepper (in true Pepper fashion) had proclaimed herself the director of the wedding and had gotten to the venue at 7:30 to ensure everything was going to plan. 

Tablecloths were being placed, silverware sorted out, and chairs counted. Everything seemed to be right on track.

Pepper stepped out onto the huge terrace to call her best friend.

“Hey Pep.”

“Hey Tony, i thought I’d call and let you know everything is going great down here so you don’t stress.” She explained.

“I won’t stress.” Tony replied calmly.

“Good...how are you today?” Pepper smiled, asking gently. 

Tony sighed.

“At peace Pep... For the first time in a long time.”

Pepper could feel tears pricking her eyes. 

“You deserve it. Im happy for you Tony. I’m _so_ happy for you.”

“Thank you Pepper.” Tony whispered, smiling. 

The two continued the call in comfortable silence before Pepper added one thing.

“I love you but if you’re late today, I’_ll kill you myself.”_

“Noted” Tony chuckled.

*****

“This is it man! Are you excited?” Bucky asked Steve eagerly.

“No” Steve replied, brow furrowed in thought.

“Uh...Steve? _Wrong answer_” Bucky said with extreme concern.

“That’s not what I meant!-“ Steve added, sending buckys tension through the phone. 

“-Of course I’m excited but...’_excited_’ just doesn’t explain it well enough....I’m..._ready_.”

“Ready” Bucky nodded.

“Yeah. Ready for this new chapter with Tony. Ready for this commitment. Ready to spend the rest of my life with him. _Ready_.”

“That’s sweet, Stevie...I’m so glad you’ve found someone who makes you happy.” Bucky said smiling.

******

10:00am

Tony had showered and was now shaving his face clean. He couldn’t help but think that soon he’d be permanently sharing his space withSteve. 

This made him smile.

He’d gotten his hair cut the night before and was now gelling it so it would lay neatly. He even fought through the pain of tweezing his eyebrows like Pepper had told him to. 

_The things you do for love_.

He headed into his closet and pulled on some blush pink slacks and a light blue button up paired with a dark blue blazer.

He put on his watch, grabbed the garment bag that contained his tux, and headed to the car where Happy was waiting for him.

******

Steve blowdried and combed his wet hair. He’d really wanted to shave his beard clean off for such a special occasion, but his fiancé would have a _fit_.

He laughed just thinking about the chaos that would ensue. 

He decided on trimming it down some instead.

_The things you do for Love._

He headed into his closet and stood there for a moment in thought.

How would he fit his clothes in the closet with all of _Tony’s_?

After a moment he went back to getting dressed, settling on mutes teal pants and a crisp white button up, with a brown belt and brown shoes.

He grabbed the garment bag that contained his tux and checked himself in the mirror one more time before heading out.

*****

The grooms to be, pulled up at Gramercy Park Terrace at the same time. 

“Ya know, seeing each other before the wedding is bad luck” Tony said as the two approached each other outside.

“That’s a bit superstitious for someone so _rational_, don’t you think?” Steve smiled, pulling Tony into a tight hug. 

When they pulled away Tony looked up at Steve and frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, worried.

“You trimmed your beard-“

“Oh my _GOD_ I thought it was something _important_!!-”

“ITS NOT AS VOLUMINOUS AS IT WAS _BEFORE_ STEVE,YOU THOUGHT I WOULDNT NOTICE?!” Tony said trying to hold back a smile.

“Come on Tony we’re gonna be late.” Steve laughed putting his arm around his fiancé and guiding him inside the building.

They took the elevator to the floor with the groom suites. They stood on opposite sides in silence until they got close to the floor with the groom suites.

“Steve”

“Hm”

“I love you”

“I love you too, Tony.”

Ding.  And just like that they parted ways to get ready.

*****

11:00am-

There was an hour until the wedding began and the guests were starting to file in. Family, friends, colleagues, all came dressed in their nicest wedding attire.

They walked through the hotel and took the elevator to the rooftop where the wedding would take place.

The venue was gorgeously decorated with open white curtains and the multitude of windows allowed the natural light to shine in, causing an airy effect.

Beautifully groomed ivy hung from the glass ceilings to compliment the rustic white brick wall. 

The rows of chairs on each side were facing in towards the aisle instead of the front of the room. 

There was also a sizable platform in the middle of the aisle where the grooms would stand and exchange their vows.

Neither Steve nor Tony had wanted to walk down the whole aisle alone and had decide on that seating arrangement instead.

Everything was in place.

*****

12:15

The best men (Rhodey and Bucky) we’re in their places. 

Pepper had a seat in the front of one of the aisles.

Tony was outside of the door on one end of the aisle and Steve was outside the other.

When they heard the music come on, the doors would open and they would walk in.

As they waited to go inside both of them were deep in thought.

Steve Rogers is about to be my husband. _Wtf_?

I’m really about to marry Tony Stark...who woulda thought?

After waiting a few minutes longer, they heard the cue.

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can’t help _

_Falling in love _

_With you_

The doors opened simultaneously, revealing both grooms at the same time.

Pepper nodded in satisfaction as she had made the ushers practice that part many times.

As the music continued, the two started down the aisle.

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin?_

_Oh I can’t help_

_Falling in love _

_With you_

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are _

_Meant to be_

Once they both stepped up on the platform, they softly grabbed each other’s hand.

_Take my hand _

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can’t help_

_Falling in love _

_With you_

The music quieted and the minister Stephen began speaking.

“Honored guests, we are gathered here today to celebrate the Union of Steve Rogers and Anthony Stark.”

After a few more minutes of his speech the men proceeded to exchange vows.

Steve went first.

“Anthony, when you and I were eleven we made a pact. It was just a date and _nothing more,_ it wasn’t really supposed to mean much. And when it was time to honor that pact, one of us could have _easily_ backed out of it. But we both stuck with it. And I’m glad we did. Because I got _so much more_ than I _ever_ could have hoped for. 

_My love, my better half, my soulmate. _

So now, as we stand here in front of each other, about to exchange rings, I’d like to do one better and make -not a pact, _but a promise. _

I promise you, _Anthony_, to laugh with you in moments of joy and to comfort you in moments of sorrow. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. And lastly, I promise to love you and care for as long as I live.”

Tony wiped away a few tears that had escaped from his eyes. And cleared his throat. 

“Steven, I’ve dreamed of this moment for as long as I can remember. Dreamed of standing across from you and declaring my love for you.

Saying the perfect words to you and you saying the perfect words to me. But none of the hundreds of ways I imagined this couldeven come close to how magical this moment is.

Every moment with you is magical, Steve. I love every moment with you. You bring me joy and make me laugh. You give me wisdom and perspective. You’re patient and understanding.And you give me peace...and hope. And your love is immeasurable. 

I promise with all of my heart, to give you all of the things you give me. I promise to fight for you more than I fight with you. I promise to give you joy and make you laugh. I promise to give you wisdom and perspective. To be patient and understanding. To give you peace, hope, and immeasurable love, as long as I live.”

There wasn’t a dry eye in the building by the end of their vows, it was time to move on to the ring exchange.

Bucky and Rhodey handed the grooms their rings. The grooms took the rings, and placed them on the left hand of the other.

Stephen continued on to the moment that everyone had come for.

“Do you Steven Grant Rogers, take Anthony Edward Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, to cherish and to hold til death do you part?”

“I do” Steve said with a teary eyed smile.

“Do you, Anthony Edward Stark, take Steven Grant Rogers to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, to cherish and to hold til death do you part?”

Tony grinned big. 

“I do”

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband! You may now seal your marriage vows with a kiss.”

Tony placed his hands on both sides of Steve’s face and Steve pulled Tony in by the waist as they kissed each other passionately and the guests cheered.

The two joined hands and made their way out of the room and to the groom suite to get ready for the reception.

*****

2:15pm

The room where the reception was taking place was buzzing with talking and laughter from the guests as they waited for the next part of the wedding to begin. 

The dj quieted the room and announced the arrival of the new couple. The guests cheered as Tony and Steve walked in, still joined by the hands, and made their way to floor for their first dance.

The sweet and upbeat tune of Stand By Me, rung throughout the room as the two men swayed gently to the music.

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we’ll see_

_No I won't be afraid_

_Oh, I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

“Steve?”

“Hm?”

“I forgot a _really_ important detail in my vows.”

“Oh really? What was it?” Steve asked.

“I forgot to say... that I promise.._.to always perform the cup song with you” _Tony said being extra melodramatic.

“Oh my _god_ Tony” Steve laughed.

Completely comfortable in each other’s presence, the two held each other close as they finished out the song with a kiss.

The guests cheered and the reception moved on to the dinner portion where they ate the delicious four tier cake and listened to the heartwarming speeches of their close friends and family.

Sarah Rogers gave a speech saying how kind Tony had been to Steve during their childhood friendship, and that there was _no one _else she’d rather see Steve settle down with than him.

Rhodey and Bucky gave speeches that were _more than entertaining_, highlighting the ways that Steve and Tony balance each other out.

Pepper gave a sweet and touching speech on the hopes that she had for their future together.

And lastly, Steve and Tony stood up to give their own speech at the end of the reception.

“Thank you to everyone who came out today and made it very special for us. We love and appreciate all of you, have a safe trip home.”

Steve said pulling Tony close to his side and closing out the eventful afternoon.

*****

5:00

“Turn to the side...no your _good_ side!” 

“Shut up Pepper!” Tony laughed as his friend directed him on how to pose for their wedding pictures.

Some chest to chest. Some hand in hand. Even some capturing a smooch. No matter the pose, Steve and Tony made it look _effortless_. 

The fairy lights that adorned the terrace made for a beautifully romantic lighting. After about an hour of picture taking, it started to drizzle again.

“Well that’s our cue, but we got a lot of great shots! I’ll have them sent to you ASAP!” the photographer said beaming at the grooms.

“Yes now you two can finally stop making bedroom eyes and go _home_.” Pepper laughed as they stepped into the elevator.

“Thanks for all of your hard work Pep. You did a great job pulling off the wedding without a hitch, couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Of course not! And I’m always glad to help” Pepper replies as they headed out of the elevator and through the lobby.

“Congratulations, you two! I love you both, enjoy your honeymoon!” She said, giving them both tight hugs. 

“Love you too” the men said as the three parted ways.

Tony and Steve headed outside, walking hand in hand through the rain and crowd of paparazzis.

Finally they were able to get in the car where Happy was waiting. 

Wet and chilly from pushing their way through the crowd, the men settled in their seats. Tony snuggled under Steve’s arm like usual. He just fit there so perfectly.

“That was one hell of a wedding you guys!” He said with a smile.

“Thanks Hap!” They replied.

“Nooo problem!” Happy said with the smuggest grin and a perked eyebrow, as he rolled the partition up.

“Ugh Happy is _so suggestive_” Tony scoffed playfully as Steve laughed. 

*******

7:25pm

The newlyweds were at Steve’s apartment. Though It wouldn’t be his apartment for much longer, he was moving in with Tony after their honeymoon. There were full and half packed boxes around, but it still kept the comfortable home essence.

With their ties undone, shirts unbuttoned, and feet up on the coffee table, they sat side by side on Steve’s comfy couch and took turns sipping from a full bottle of rosé.

After drinking for about an hour it was safe to say the two were _rather tipsy_. You could tell by the minor slurring of Steve’s words and the way Tony was laughing uncontrollably.

After they calmed themselves from laughing about nothing, Tony spoke up in a half serious voice. 

“Well _Steve_, you _know_ what time it is!” He said smacking his husbands knee.

“YAAASSS-” Steve shouted. “The moment _everyone’s_ been waiting for!” He said, rubbing his hands together.

Tony grabbed his hands and arduously pulled him off the couch.

“You’re heavier than you look” Tony chuckled as Steve lowered down to give him a piggyback ride to his bedroom.

“You too!” Steve replied, laughing.

*******

“Well, we did it Steve. We’re really married.” 

Tony yawned, and rolled over after they had, as Wikipedia put it, 

_consummated the marriage._

“Yeah it’s official, we did had a wedding ceremony, reception, pictures, and shagged all in one day!” Steve laughed, tiredly reaching to turn off the lamp.

“And were still going to bed by 8:30! That’s responsible adulthood at its _finest_!” Tony added, scooting in to be the little spoon.

“_Agreed_!” 

“Goodnight, Husband!” Tony said, kissing Steve’s hand.

“Goodnight, Husband” Steve responded, smiling and hugging Tony tighter.

Neither of them could believe that they could finally call each other that. 

They would have fun getting used to that title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this story made my heart so so happy! I appreciate all the reads and kudos!!  
Also the fact Stephen Strange was the minister during the wedding cracks me UP!! It doesn’t make sense but I did my best lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Love and Hugs, Tony_Starks_biscuits!
> 
> Dedicated to user SteveR2018 for being such a faithful and encouraging reader! Xoxo
> 
> Songs:  
Can’t help falling in love- Haley Reinhart  
Stand by me- Ben E King

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, Let me know what you think!


End file.
